ruben_the_hedgehog_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Army III The Realm of the Primeval
Galaxy Army III The Realm of the Primeval, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Aethervallum. The first crossover between these two. This movie focus on the Galaxians going to another planet, looking for allies and other life forms. Synopsis Galaxy Army finally builds a ship to travel to outer space and they find a planet. What will they find here? Appearances (COMING SOON) Plot Introduction - Going to Space! "WE MADE IT!" Ice shouted. All the HQ could hear him. Eclipse looked at it. "That's a big ship..." Ruben smiled. "Now we can find more allies! Guys, suit yourselves!" Everyone prepared, the last one to enter the ship was: "Hey, Proxima. Need help?" Nefertiti said while holding Jackie in her arms. "I-I-I'm sorry! I just need this, this and this! I'm ready!" She flew to the interior of the ship, closing the door. After some "pressing of buttons", Ice could put the ship flying. Soon they were in space. Everyone was amazed, despite space being a dark place, it was cool being there. After a while, Ice detects a planet where they land. Ruben jumps off the ship. "WAIT YOU MORON! I DIDN'T CHECK IF THEY HAVE OXI...!" Bolt jumps off too. "I quit..." Ice said. Everyone got off the ship. "OK, let's go on our teams." Ashura noticed he hadn't the scarf. "I forgot something." "Me too." Said Eclipse. "Since we're going to split up, I go with Bolt and you two go together after you picked your stuff." After parting ways, Ruben kissed Nefer and petted Jackie. Then, they all followed their paths. Chapter I - The New Planet Ruben and Bolt were trying to find someone or something. They landed on the vast grasslands of Ymel, Altiventus. Ruben looked around. "This is awesome!" Boltstryke looked around too. "Yup. I hope they have females though. If not, I'm returning to Mobius." It was a soothing sound of blowing grass around them. Just beyond the horizon was the central area of Ymel, the capital. "A city!" Ruben said just before running. "Wait!" Bolt flew behind him. Within the city borders, there were medieval-futuristic structures around. Few civilian aircraft were flying in the sky. "This is awesome!" Boltstryke said looking at the aircraft. "I hope the civilians speak our language." Ruben was worried. Ruben arrived at the front of the castle. Ruben knocked on the door. "Is anyone in there?" Imperial Guardians motioned before him as he came towards the gates. "This place is off-limits to outsiders." "Oh god, thank you..." Ruben said about they speaking the same language. "Can you give us some information, please?" "Hm, you are an anthropomorph..." one of them spoke. "Are you from Mobius?" "Yes! I'm Ruben The Hedgehog, nice to meet you!" He shook the man's hand. "I see. Welcome to Zephyeur Castle." "I'm the leader of the Galaxy Army. I'm here to speak with the leader of this planet, if possible." "Hmm, you might be referring to the king of this continent, also considered the chief of the whole interplanetary military force of this planet Archonos. King Aelianos Zephyrius." "Yes, it can be him. So, can I talk to him?" Ruben asked, smiling. One of the imperial guardians walked inside the castle. The other said, "He will be here after a short while." "Oh, thank you!" Ruben said. "It's being easy so far." "I'm gonna send these coordinates to everyone." Bolt said. After that short while, a green-haired man adorned in his regal robe walked outside of the castle. He proceeded to the gates with the guardian. Ruben bowed before him, Bolt was focused on sending the coordinates. "Greetings, visitor," the green-haired man said. "What brings you here?" "I am Ruben The Hedgehog, the leader of Galaxy Army. We came from Mobius seeking allies. You see, Mobius was attacked by other planets before and we want to secure the defenses with allies." Ruben said. "Which sector are you from?" "Hum..." He turns to Bolt. "Which sector are we from?" "How could I know? I'm not the geek of the group, that's Ice." Bolt answered. "Sorry, milord, I can't quite remember the sector." Ruben explained. "I see," Aelianos responded. "We're in Metropolis, in the center. Well, it got destroyed, but we did our best back there." He putted his robotic hand behind his head. "Central...? I see," Aelianos replied. "We will send a small expeditionary force there, if you don't mind. That way you can concentrate in your preparations." "Oh why, thank you." Ruben said, then Boltstryke said: "Now the Gods will be no match for us!" "BOLT!" "Hmm?" Aelianos mouthed. "He can think we're crazy people!" Ruben said to Bolt. "He will, if you continue sassing me." "Gods...?" Ruben sighed and lifted his robotic arm. "Done by a goddess, milord. You're free to not believe in Gods or even Gods attacking mortals, but the truth is... He don't need allies to protect only Mobius." Bolt stepped forward. "You see, a bunch of Gods have already attacked us and they only get stronger. "Lesser gods, perhaps," Aelianos replied nonchalantly. "A supreme god cannot attempt to enter the material realm while in true form or he would be erasing us all with his mere presence." "Hum? No." Ruben said confused. Bolt answered Joshua. "We thought too, but after Ruben meeting Gods when he was dead and then meeting them in Mobius, we knew they were the real deal." "C'mon Bolt, do you really expect a stranger believing I resurrected?" "Unsurprising, to be blunt," replied Aelianos. "Hm?" Ruben reacted. "Now..." Aelianos said. "Perhaps you need a short tour around the castle?" Ruben smiled. "If you don't mind, we should wait here, so my team can all take the tour." "Gladly," Aelianos said as he waited. "I wonder what his team looks like in general..." The first two arrived soon. They were a reddish orange hedgehog and a black hedgehog with yellow details on the spines. They bow before Joshua. "Greetings." "Greetings, milord, my name's Ashura and this here is Eclipse. We're both members of Galaxy Army. I'm Ruben's partner and Eclipse's Bolt's partner, but something happened so we trade." Eclipse just maintained silent. "I see," Aelianos said. "Archon Emperor of the Kaiserdom, Aelianos Zephyrius." "Yes. We're nine in total." Ruben answered. "Well, ten, if we count Jackie." Eclipse said. "Interesting. I shall await heartily." More three arrived. A blue hedgehog with a sword. "I'm Sorrow." A white hedgehog. "THIS PLANET'S TECHNOLOGY IS AWESOME! I mean... I'm Ice!" And a blue hedgehog. "Oh, this is fabulous! I'm Richard, but you can call me Negal." "Aelianos Zephyrius," he introduced himself. "It is a pleasure." After a while, two females appeared. The pink and shy one, bowed. "I-I-I'm Proxima Plus 2.0, but you can call me Proxima." The other one, who had a baby in her arms, just nodded as a sign of hello. "I'm Nefertiti. It's nice to meet such a figure." "Now there are-" Aelianos stopped as he saw Nefertiti then Proxima. What caught his attention was Proxima. Curiosity seemingly killed the cat. Proxima was surprised. "Did I say something wrong?!" "Oh, not at the slightest," he said, "I apologize for my sudden gesture. I am Aelianos Zephyrius." "And this little fella..." Ruben takes the baby from Nefertiti. "...Is Jackie. My son." He smiles. "I see." "So... The tour?" Bolt said. "Very well," Aelianos said. At his very will, the gates slowly pried open. Ruben smiles. "So tell me, how is the technology in this planet?" Ice asked. "We use magitech." "Wow... Are you based in an only resource or various?" Ice's eyes were shining. "Jeez, what a guy..." Bolt said. "It is akin to air- you cannot see it even though it is everywhere." "Wow!" Ice was amazed. "What about fighters?" Ruben asked. "Do you use weapons or fight hand-to-hand?" "Both." Aelianos glanced at Boltstryke. "Now, let us enter. We can chat while you explore." Aelianos led the way as the doors opened. Chapter II - The Tour All the Galaxians followed Aelianos. They arrived inside and were met by maids wearing forest green uniforms and white frilled cloth as accents. "I think I'll stay here..." Said Bolt slowing down, but when he looked at Nefertiti who was with flames in the eyes, he started walking front. "Maybe not. Walking is good for your health anyway..." A certain maid with carnation pink hair walked towards Aelianos. "G-Greetings, Your Majesty! And his distinguished visitors!" "Hello~." Boltstryke said. "Um, hello..." the maid said. "I-I am Cephyllea Semis." Bolt tried to approached, but felt the dark aura of Nefertiti and stayed behind Ruben and Joshua. "It is nice to meet you all." "She is my chief maid in the castle. Cephyllea, may you come with us to tour my visitors around?" asked Aelianos. "Y-Yes! Gladly, milord.." Ruben looked around. "The architecture in this place is amazing, I gotta say." "Thank you," Aelianos said. "Now, come." He and Cephyllea ambled towards the dining hall. Ashura looked around. "Awesome." There was a large dining table on the center. Around it was a whole set for sinks, cupboards, and the like. "This spot is for a hearty meal and sipping of tea." "Which type of tea is your favorite?" Nefertiti asked. "I am proud to make minted green tea my favorite." "Mmm... Delicious!" Nefertiti thought of the flavor of it. Later, they arrived in the vast garden of the castle. "This is the garden of my beloved mother, the former queen of this region." "It's beautiful!" Proxima said with a big smile. There were jasmines, chrysanthemums, asters, and many other flowers and plants. Interestingly, the garden also has herbal plants. "Thank you, milady," Aelianos responded. "It is my memento of my mother." "I hope she's well in Heaven." Proxima said. "Zenithopii," Joshua said. "It is the heaven of the redeemed." "The Heaven of the Redeemed... I've been there! I walked trough a lot of Heavens, didn't knew it was called Zenithopii..." Ruben said remembering. "Hm?" Aelianos mouthed. "You know the Lord Aeter?" "No. I went there with Thunder, the former God of Gods." He remembers his dad. ""Well... Now he's dead, so yeah..." Joshua sighed. "I will have you know that your heavenly realm is different from ours... Knowing Mobians quite well, they have their own space in the afterlife." "Wooo!" Ruben said in excitement. "Maybe these gods aren't that bad as ours, jeez..." Boltstryke mumbled. "The only god that attacks us," said Aelianos. "...is Makhtigg." "Makhtigg? He's the god of what?" Ruben asked. "The god of evil," he plainly replied. "He is the strongest Heavenly Archon, but he fell from grace after his rebellion even before the Prelude of Time of Archonos." "So we aren't the only ones with problems with the gods..." Boltstryke said curious. Ruben continued. "We were attacked by four gods so far: Arma, goddess of weapons, Guerilla, god of war, Thunder, former god of gods and Champ, god of destruction, but the last one said he was interested in me, so I don't think he's gonna attack us. I heard from him that the gods needed special authorization to kill mortals, but he's afraid Arma and Guerilla are going to break that rule." Aelianos closed his eyes. "He does not attack our body but he attacks our mind. Being the embodiment of evil he is, his influence is rather disturbing." "I see..." Ruben said curious. After a huge flash appeared in front of them. Ruben couldn't see anything, but he putted himself in a fighting stance. As Aelianos opened his eyes after the flash, he turned to see what the focus of that light was. Chapter III - The Warning An adult hedgehog appeared in front of them and asked. "Who is Ruben?" Aelianos scoffed. "You are in my kingdom. Introduce yourself first." "You're right, milord Aelianos." They were surprised. How did he knew his name? "My name is Zeus, the god of Thunder." As soon as he said god, some of them, notably the Galaxians, assumed fighting stances. "Wait, wait. I'm here at the command of Champ to bring you news." "Speak." "I came in peace." "I'm Ruben." He then looks at Ruben. "Ruben, Champ discovered that Arma and Guerilla are going to rebel. The new god of gods doesn't want us to kill you, but Arma and Guerilla want revenge. They are gathering gods that don't like you and they are going to kill you." Ruben looks at the ground. "Fighting a god is already difficult, but now multiple?!" Zeus bowed. "Don't worry. Me and Champ are going to be fighting with you, we are gathering some gods that want to protect you, but you need to gather new allies and fast." "Have you overlooked me, Zeus?" Aelianos said. "No, I didn't, milord. I was about to ask your aid the cause. Ruben sure is powerful, but alone, he's nothing against multiple gods." Zeus explained. "Good," Aelianos said. "As you know my name well, forget not that you stand before the Lesser Deific King of Altiventus! My fellow kings shall lend their assistance as well." "Thank you, Aelianos!" Ruben said. "Bolt, send some of us home. We need to prepare the HQ as well. Proxima, stay here, since you're our only medic. Nefer, please return home, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." She passes the baby to Ice, who was going to Mobius. "I'll stay here. I can fight too." Ruben sighed. "OK then. Once again, thank you for your support, Aelianos!" The ones that stayed were Ruben, Ashura, Boltstryke, Nefertiti and Proxima. "Good. We shall be devising tactical measures first. Please follow me." Aelianos walked further through the stairs to the topmost floor, where an interesting location awaits. The group followed him. As the area's door hatch opened, a hall with glowing cyan linings engraved on the floor, ceiling, and the wall was revealed to them. Situated on the center of the hall was a large circular pedestal, also glowing cyan. Ruben was amazed by the view. Aelianos walked near the pedestal, which is a data transport module. "Ladies first, to the module." Both Nefertiti and Proxima went to the module. Due to the lighting in the hall, Joshua's glowing cyan eyes were readily visible. As the two stepped on the module, they are gradually being transmuted into data. A familiar feeling of being teleported might be felt. "This is a data transport module. Apparently, it transports objects by transmuting them into data first and then materializing them as they arrive in the target location." "What's the target location?" Ashura asked. "You shall see as you follow." Aelianos stepped on the module as he was transmuted into data like the other two were. "Let it be a beach full of babes..." Bolt prayed in a low tone. After Aelianos, the three remaining Galaxians went to the module. Five minutes later, in a hall similar to where they went in, they emerged from its module. "Where are we?" Ashura asked. "This no beach..." Said Bolt saddened. The door hatch opened, revealing a whole new area to them. Beyond the horizon was a multitude of hangars with a design heavily similar to those back in Altiventus. When Joshua emerged, he proclaimed, "Welcome to the main base of the Kaiserdom: the Receptacle." "This is awesome!" Ruben said looking around. As the view panned outwards, they were literally on a planetary fortress in the orbit of Archonos. Said planet was visible from the horizon. "This feels like home." Proxima said. "Surely it is, milady. I just know it," Aelianos replied. "So, Aelianos, I was keen to ask, but do you have a queen?" Nefertiti asked smiling. "Yes." "Is she a fighter?" Of course Ruben would ask that. Joshua smiled. "You can say she can fight, but she is more focused in casting spells. I am her complement. You can guess which style I prefer." "Awesome!" Ruben said. "It was nice if we could meet your elite fighters and magicians." Ashura said. "Up this tower," he replied to Ashura. They followed Aelianos to the tower. Minutes later, they arrived in the topmost floor of the nexus tower. A hall of computer-like devices lined it. "More things that Ice would like." Bolt said looking around. There were a lot of engineers sitting at the front of those devices. A particular woman with yellow hair was overseeing a large panel. "We are in the research and development hall," Aelianos said. "I see..." Ashura said looking around. "Apparently, we need to make discussions regarding our battle with your lesser gods," Aelianos explained. The blonde woman turned to hear who was speaking. "Oh, milord, you have arrived at last." Bolt was looking at her and Ruben was focused to see if he moved. "I have visitors," Aelianos responded. "Greetings, everyone. I am Alice Argentum, Chief Marshaless of the Empyrdom and the head of the R&D." "Hello~." Bolt said with enthusiasm. Alice bowed. "Hello there." He then says to Ruben in a low tone. "She's into me." Ruben punches him. Aelianos walked before them. "No time to waste. Let us begin our sharing of intel." "Of course." Ruben answered him. "Please take your seats, right there." He walked to the other side of the hall and showed them seats, which were facing a singular, long table. He stood near the farthest seat at the front as Alice followed behind to manage the technical work. They took their seats. "Well, let's start with info from the gods. Shall we?" Ruben said. "Speak away." "OK, let's start with Arma. Arma is the goddess of weapons. She can summon any type of weapon at her will, but her strongest weapons are her holy swords. She cut my arm with one of them. I don't really know how many she has." "Then the problem is the strength of her weapons. I think that I and my fellow kings could manage." "Well, my arm was butter to her holy sword." "Alice, establish interplanetary transmissions with the other kings," ordered Joshua. "Yes, milord." Alice sat down and pressed some buttons on the astral periphery. Three new channels appeared. "Yes, Alice?" the right king with brown hair asked. "Oh, do I spy visitors?" the left king with navy hair observed. "We are here," the middle king with crimson hair said. They introduced themselves first. The left king was Caradeus Atlanteum of Benthos, the middle king was Louisius Salamandra of Feronia, and the right king was Erdion Ascifalke of Terallia. Ruben explains the situation to the three of them and gives them Arma's intel. "Interesting," Caradeus spoke. "Gods, I see. I do hope that they are surely not on par with the Archons," Erdion said. "Holy swords... We shall deal with those," Louisius replied confidently. "We are all in agreement," Aelianos said. "About the second god, however..." "Now Guerilla. He's the god of war and like that, he has great fighting skills and defensive ones too. He's ruthless and vicious." "A close combatant, I see," Joshua said. "Exactly." "Alice, may I have you open the Zephyeurian channel?" "It shall be done, milord." A certain mint-green-haired woman with azure eyes appeared on a different channel a minute later. "Hm?" the woman mouthed. Her complexion is naturally pale but she is sure gorgeous as she is. "Hello." Ruben said as every Galaxian bowed. "Oh. Greetings," she replied. "Caitlineia Eurius of the Kaiserdom. Nice to meet you." Seconds later, the door hatch opened as two women walked in. The first was quite petite, having two pigtails for her green hair. The other was awfully familiar—she looked like Caitlineia but is dressed differently. Who were they...? Bolt was focused on the one looking like Caitlineia. "Hello." Nefertiti said as everyone bowed, except for Bolt. "Oh, greetings," the second woman said. "Cordelia Eurius, Armadean Marshal. It is a pleasure." The first woman, however, was quite stern as Joshua. "Arch Magistratess: Severina Zephyrius is my name." Bolt was still looking, Ruben tried to wave in from of his eyes, but for no results. Proxima just waved shyly. Some of them might wonder about Severina as they heard the surname "Zephyrius". "Wait! Isn't that Joshua's surname?" Ruben noticed. "I am his younger sister," Severina answered straight away. "It's an honor." Said Nefertiti. Cordelia and Severina proceeded to the table and took their seats. "Now, since Guerilla is a close combatant, it will be easy for long-ranged opponents to pick him out," said Joshua. "Watch," he told them as he tossed a folded piece of paper towards the opposite side of his area. All of a sudden, the paper was sliced into two halves. "Cool!" Ruben said. "You can say I am not an exclusive close combatant." "Unfortunately, it's all the info I have." Ruben said. "I see." "Now, to begin with the organization. We will split ourselves into teams." As soon as he said that a bright purple light could be seen in space, near where they were. "What was that?" Alice asked. Someone knocked in one of the glass windows. "Hm?" A black cloaked hedgehog with a scythe was outside the base. Alice stood up. Joshua glanced at the anthropomorph and stood up, reaching for his right waist with his right hand. They would not virtually hear sound from outside as the hall was a closed space. The anthropomorph made a cloud looking like Ruben, Joshua and the others and slashed it with his scythe. Ruben stood up. "Yeah... He's no friend." Another cloud was formed. It said "In one month from now, at Mobius, we shall fight." Then he vanished like smoke. The hall was in silence for a few seconds. "That bastard wants to fight me in one month, in Mobius!" Ruben was angry. "One month," Joshua spoke. "That's... next year now." "We should prepare ourselves." Ruben said serious, but then smiled. "And do you know what's the best method to do it?" Every Galaxian already knew the answer. Ruben answered himself. "To fight ourselves!" Ruben smiled. "Agreed. But how about the two gods?" "Glad you asked." Two entities appeared there, one of them was Zeus, right behind other entity that spoke. "Oh, Zeus and... Pardon but who are you?" Joshua said. "Champ!" Ruben answered Joshua while looking at the god of destruction. "Yes, indeed. Aelianos, let me remember you, you have the Anticytherian Circle to train." Champ chuckles. "Of course," replied Aelianos. "We have a lot of arenas back then in Archonos." "What's the Anticytherian Circle?" Ruben asked. "An annual tournament hosted by the Kaiserdom for multiversal competitors." Aelianos then remembered something. "Wait..." "What?" Ruben asked. "...No, never mind." "Now, shall we proceed with the teams?" Ruben was confused, but he didn't mind that. "Let's go then!" "Anyone who is able to tank attacks, please come forward." Ashura stepped forward. "We have one," said Aelianos. "I shall lead that team, if possible," said Erdion. "Yes, you must. Because you are the defender among the kings." Ashura bowed. "I'll be at your command." "It is a pleasure," Erdion replied. "Now, for the hard hitters, please," Aelianos said. Boltstryke stepped forward. "I will be your partner, navy," Caradeus told him. Boltstryke gave him a thumbs up. "Healers," Aelianos said. He then looked at Proxima. "Milady." Proxima nodded and stepped forward, shyly. "Hmm, we only have one healer. Let us see..." he observed his officers. "Oh. Caitlineia." "I will accompany her, if needed," Caitlineia said. "I-I-I'll be at your care!" Proxima bowed. "It is all right, milady. We also need marksmen, though..." Aelianos added. "Milord, Sir Jonathan will be the ambassador for such a task," answered Alice. "I will stay and manage the surveillance." "I will call him after this. Now, for the support. We have Cordelia for that." "Gladly, milord," Cordelia said. Nefertiti stood up. "I'm a supporter too." "Oh, right, Lady Nefer," noticed Aelianos. "Now, for the awaited, the speedsters," Aelianos proclaimed. "I will be the main for this assignment but I will also be leading the whole force. Ruben, I assume you can travel quickly?" Ruben smiled. "Speed is my middle name." Joshua's eyes glowed cyan. "I am incarnate of such." Ruben smiled. "I'm getting excited! Let's train!" "Severina, you are with me," Joshua told her. "Yes I shall, Brother," Severina replied. "Someone is highly enthusiastic. Everyone, let us go back to Archonos." "Yes milord!" the Imperial officers inside the hall obeyed at once. Ruben was excited, Ashura and Nefertiti were trading strategy ideas and Boltstryke was still fixated on Cordelia. "What's happening with me? Why is my heart racing? Grrr... She'll be my next target. Casanova, activated." In the Aetheris Arena, an old stadium that almost looked like the Colosseum of Rome.... The four Archosapien Kings were standing before the Galaxians and the other Imperial officers. A certain cybernetic Antiquian was among them. The Galaxians all bowed. "We have an Imperial officer to accompany us in battle," Aelianos announced. "I am Jonathan Machina. It is an honor to meet you," spoke the cyborg. Proxima shook his hand. "A fellow cybernetic! I'm no cyborg, I'm an android, but it's so cool to know others like me, in a way." "I see. What is your name?" Jonathan asked. "I am Proxima Plus 2.0, but you can call me Proxima." She smiled. "Mm-hm," he mouthed. "To your teams!" Aelianos ordered. Everyone went to their teams. Floating around were Champ and Zeus that were supervising everything. Aelianos snapped his fingers as a group of Imperial constructs entered the arena grounds. Ashura looked around. "So, which will be the first team to train or we do a full-team train?" "We train as a whole." "OK." Ashura nodded, flying around were the gods. Zeus was looking to a picture, saddened. The constructs readied themselves. "Should I debrief you in this training, perhaps?" asked Aelianos. "Of course." Ruben said. "I see. Basically, we have to carry out our main tasks for the whole team while synchronizing with our comrades." "Needless to say, a sync training," Louisius added. "Precisely," answered Aelianos. "In this training, however, since we have multiple opponents instead of two, this will greatly enhance our cooperation as we face more opponents, which indicate a more tedious burden, if not difficult." "Let's go then." Boltstryke said. The constructs charged at them as Boltstryke spoke up. "Ready yourselves! Here they come!" Ruben shouted. Chapter IV - The Training Aelianos and Severina's eyes glowed cyan as they zoomed toward them in high speeds, yet seemingly false ones. Since the constructs were too light, most of them were easily swept by a low kick from each. Aelianos glanced at the attack team as a signal to attack. Caradeus saw this. "Let's do this, navy!" He knew it was a signal because of his past training with Aelianos. Ruben, Ashura and Bolt started charging too, defeating many easily. Nefertiti started throwing flame balls from a safe distance. As Caradeus leaped towards the constructs, he smashed through one with his bare fists. Utilizing his expertise in close combat, his fists blew up some of them. Some were scorched by Nefer's fireballs, while Erdion and Caradeus kicked one together. The other constructs that were not sweeped began to release short pulses of 200V electricity at the others. Erdion made a hand motion, as a rock emerged from the ground and was flung towards the trajectory of the pulses to nullify them. Cordelia used the moisture in the air to create ice spikes. These lunged towards the vulnerable constructs which impale them. Bolt started to absorb some of the pulses and started his Plug Mode to be even faster and deadly. Caradeus, regardless, was only using hand-to-hand combat to apply the effect of suspense. Aelianos and Severina encircled three constructs to divert their attention. Joshua snapped his finger as a signal. Louisius formed a large fireball and smashed through the three as it landed on them. Joshua and Severina zoomed out of the way as soon as the fireball was directly above the constructs. "Do not forget that I can be a marksman, Aelianos." "Right, my friend." "I have an idea. You two. Come." Ashura started running touching Ruben and Bolt's shoulders. And they were near a bunch of constructs, Ashura threw the two to the air. In the air, Bolt launched a thunder to paralyze the constructs and then kicked Ruben down which smashed the ground with Megaton Punch, creating an amazingly huge shock wave destroying many of them all around. Proxima fell down with the shock wave. "Tha-That was huge..." She said. The other Imperial members succeeded in applause. "Interesting," Aelianos said. "Be careful, however, you might leave yourself vulnerable." A construct was about to attack Ruben, but the team attack finished with Ashura and Bolt's slash to protect the vulnerable Ruben. Ruben laughed. "THIS WAS AWESOME!" Joshua chuckled. "Eh, I was mostly referring to during said attack. Fear not though, Erdion will support his partner," Aelianos reassured. "Right," Erdion replied. "Later we need to come up with a name." Ashura smiled for the first time since they were at that planet. A construct was about to ambush Ashura. Erdion said, "Watch." He extended his right hand toward Ashura's direction and clenched his fist. The construct released a charged punch from behind Ashura. However, it was of no avail as it was strangely taken without significant pain. The stranger thing was that the construct's fist was crushed as he landed that punch! "Hum?" Ashura was confused. He would see that the construct was lying behind him, severely damaged. "How?" Ashura was still confused. "I formed an earthen barrier around your body to tank the construct's punch," Erdion explained. "That's an awesome ability." Ashura bowed as to say thanks. "No, it is all right," Erdion said. "Let us set formalities aside- we are comrades in this one." "Agreed," Erdion replied as he turned to the healers. "This I only say to the healers... When there are injured among us, please take care of them immediately. Now, the reason I have the support team is to protect you as they carry out your task." "Miss Nefertiti, I pray we can get along well. Your pyrokinetic ability and my cryokinetic ability combined can create a screen of steam to conceal us for a while." Nefertiti nodded. "I will lend my hand to your directive," Caitlineia told Proxima. "T-Thank you!" Proxima said. "In addition, manifold attacks such as multiple ranged attacks are recommended for the support. Now, the marksmen will mainly attack the enemy from afar with more focused ranged attacks," elaborated Erdion. "Through my cybernetics, I have supercooled plasma, superheated plasma, antimatter, dark matter, high-density particle ammunition, and others for these types of attack," added Jonathan. "Well, while I am at it, I can further increase the density of the projectiles with my Hadron Magic," replied Louisius. Champ landed destroying ALL the constructs. "Splendid! I can feel your bonds already!" He clapped as he approached them. Ruben laughed awkwardly. "Champ being Champ..." "Shall we carry on with our training?" Aelianos asked for their choice. Ruben was about to talk when Champ interrupted him. "Oh no, break time. I want to know your family better, milord." He said smiling at Aelianos "Yes, I think it is for the best," Aelianos said. "Everyone, back to the castle." Chapter V - A Little Chat... Back at Zephyeur Castle, they were in the kings' lounge, which was specifically meant to be a meeting place for the four kings to relax and chat. Of course, it was quite elegant for a lounge. "So, who starts to talk?" Champ asked. "My family, you ask?" Aelianos said. "Before that, you know well of the Anticytherian Circle but not my family? Hmm, I am curious of your godhood. Anyway, I am a father of four children. The true eldest, my beloved Aeravelia, is from my first consort, the second Lesser Deific Queen of this continent, Astreia. The rest are from my second consort, the third queen, Caitlineia here." "Cirrem, Mistralia, and Alissa," Caitlineia enumerated her biological children. Ruben looked at the queen. "Though I noticed, you and Cordelia look a lot like each other, are you twins?" "Yes," Caitlineia answered plainly. Boltstryke looked over at Cordelia. "And you? Are you married too or something?" "Me?" Cordelia asked. "Hmm, no." "So I can target her next. I need to be careful, because of her twin, though..." Ruben smiled. "I'm more than 300 years old, in spite looking like 24 years old." "Oh? 1238 years old I am," Aelianos replied. "Hmm?" Cordelia mouthed, looking at Boltstryke. Ruben looked at Aelianos. "But it sure feels like we are a lot younger, right?" He smiled. Boltstryke noticed Cordelia and blushed slightly. "What?" Cordelia simply smiled. Joshua was slightly confused. "Hmm, what age do I look like to you?" It seemed that it is normal for Aelianos to live for a milennium. "You look like a full grown adult, so between the 30-60 years." Ashura said. Bolt was confused. "Where's the joke?" "I-I see..." "Though, I don't age since I have a magical Quazian stone inside of me." Ruben said. Bolt stood up. "Gotta go to the restroom, where is it?" "Oh, and my aging limit is up to this visage. As are my fellow kings. The queens are blessed as well," Aelianos said. "Restroom is through this hallway," Cordelia said. From the entrance, a hallway leading to the restrooms is just on the right side of the lounge. Bolt left the room and entered the hallway, though since everyone was busy talking, he just stood there. "Jeez, so much talking... How can I introduce my family if I never knew them?" Bolt sat down in the ground. There were two doors just ahead. "The first queen Callia, my mother, conceived me first, then followed Severina," Aelianos said. Ruben nodded. "My father was Thunder, though as I said, he's dead now. My mother... I never knew her... I only know she was called Venus and fled from Quazar when it got attacked." "Quazar?" Aelianos asked. "Your homeworld, I take it?" "Yes. Though it was destroyed when I was only a baby." Ruben answered him. "Interesting," Aelianos replied. "Yet rather saddening." "Oh, don't worry! It's OK!" Ruben said, smiling. "My family was all killed by a guy named King. Soon, I met Ruben who turned into a brother of mine. We gather the first ever Galaxy Army, defeating King." Ashura said. "I see," Aelianos replied. "How many are you?" "It was my father, my mother and my three older sisters." Ashura replied. "I see, but I was actually referring to the Galaxy... Army." Ashura blushed and bowed. "I am so sorry!" Ruben laughed. "Initially, we were 13, then one of us died and some joined making 16. Now we have those 16 and more 16 kids that are the second division." "32... I see." Nefertiti smiled. "I'm married with this guy and we had a baby, Jackie. I'm the daughter of a demon cat called Eathen who was killed. I have a brother named Wild, but I don't know his location." "Oh, so you and Ruben are the parents of Jackie. That quenched my curiosity." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Aelianos spoke. Two maidens entered the lounge- the first one was Cephyllea carrying a tray with glasses filled with minted green tea. Nefertiti smelled the tea. "Green tea, I see." The second one was a maiden with flowing, wavy lavender hair. She was dressed in a green robe awfully similar to Aelianos', only sleeveless. She was quite well-built, as she inherited most of her physical characteristics from Astreia, her mother. "My beloved Velia," Aelianos said. "Would you like to accompany us?" "Y-Yes, Father," the lavender-haired maiden answered as she walked to Aelianos and sat beside him. As the maiden walked in, she was readily visible from the direction of the hallway to the restrooms. Boltstryke looked at her from the hallway. "More people, jeez..." He was planning on being on the hallway until the chit chat ended. "Thank you, Cephyllea," Aelianos said. "Please, have a seat with us." "N-No, no, it is fine, Your Majesty," Cephyllea said while slightly blushing. "No need to be shy. Come," Aelianos told her. Cephyllea sat down with him. "T-T-Thank you, sire." "Hmm, how goes Boltstryke? He sure took long in the restroom," Cordelia notified them. Ruben looked at Cordelia. "You don't mind go check on him, do you?" "I-I will check," said Aeravelia as she walked towards the hallway. "Oh, there goes my step-niece~" Cordelia responded. Boltstryke stood up as soon as he saw someone approaching. As she walked within the hallway, she stopped on her tracks. Boltstryke was in her sights. "Um, d-do you happen to be Boltstryke, mister?" Her voice was quite soothing as it was optimally ladylike. Her structure is quite attractive to most men out there. "Yeah. Why?" He asked smiling seductively to her. "Ah! U-um..." Aeravelia stuttered. "T-T-The kings are expecting you..." Bolt put his hand on her chin. "I'm quite bored there you see..." He approaches to her face. "...I'm quite lacking in the fun department." Boltstryke was quite short. Aeravelia was 5'5" so she would get less likely be intimidated because of the height. "F-Fun?" Of course, Boltstryke was floating to be a bit taller than her. "Yeah, fun." "U-um... F-Father said it took you long..." She was now embarrassed. Regardless, she tried to fight her social awkwardness. "Father?" He gets away from her. "... You're Aelianos' daughter?!" "Y-Yes... I am." Aeravelia brushed the side of her hair with her right hand. "I-I am Aeravelia Zephyrius..." "Oh god... I was about to touch on a nerve..." Boltstryke sat down on the ground again. "Tell him that I never had a family and that's why it's useless for me to be there." "Nerve...? Family...?" she muttered. "Wait... You can read thoughts?!" Boltstryke asked, ignoring the family part. "Aaah! I-I-I-I'm sorry!" she blurted. Her face flushed. "No, no, it's OK, now I know to be careful more often." He said. "R-Really...?" Aeravelia asked. "I-If you do want to, then..." Bolt stood up. "Well, maybe I should return..." "P-Please do..." "Let's go." Bolt said returning to the room. "O-Okay!" Aeravelia complied, walking with him. "S-Say, you have not told me your name yet..." "Boltstryke The Hedgehog. You?" "U-um, I clearly remember that I introduced myself beforehand..." Bolt blushes. "I'm sorry..." "N-No, it is all right," she reassured him. "I-I am glad to meet you!" Bolt sat down again with the others. "Welcome back, Boltstryke," Cordelia greeted first. "Thank you." Bolt said, winking at her. "I thought you had problems in the restrooms," jested Louisius. "Like when you could not find the flush valve." ".... In the middle of a comfort session," added Caradeus. Louisius stifled a laugh. Boltstryke was not in a mood to laugh. "Yeah... It was that... The valve..." "Even though it is just behind you," Aelianos added. Louisius and Caradeus cracked up. The lounge table was quite large. A set of glasses wth minted green tea was on it. "Now," Aelianos proclaimed. "Shall we take our teacups?" He asked as he took one gently. The Imperial members followed one by one. Every Galaxian took their cup, but Boltstryke only looked to the tea, seeing his reflection. Cordelia gently took the cup and handed it to Boltstryke. "Do you drink tea?" "Y-Yeah, I drink... I'm only... Thoughtful." Bolt said. "Here. It will lose its warmth if you leave it unattended." Bolt took it. "Thanks." He smiled and drank the tea swiftly. "I'm going for a walk." He said. "Are you OK?" Ruben asked. "Yeah, just need some fresh air. Give me the brief later." Bolt started to leave the room. "...." Aelianos was silent for a while. "Heat resistance?" "Don't get lost!" Louisius advised him. "I'm worried. Maybe we said something." Ashura said, that rang a bell on Ruben. "OF COURSE! I'M SUCH A BAD FRIEND!" "Well, regardless... Cheers to everyone!" Aelianos chanted as he and the other Imperial members gently raised their cups toward the middle. After cheering, Ruben explained. "I forgot, but Boltstryke never knew his family. And it's not those situations where he knows who they are, but they're dead or something. He really never knew if he even had parents." "I know my parents so I could not feel for him. Not even a inch," replied Aelianos. Nefertiti stood up. "Someone should check on him and since you and Ashura are the founders of the Galaxy Army, you stay here. Proxima, you need to be focused too since you're the medic." "Um, I-I'll try..." Aeravelia said. "I will accompany you, okay?" Cordelia offered help. "O-Okay, Aunt Cordelia..." Bolt was in a grassland near the castle, layed down. After minutes, Cordelia and Aeravelia were walking toward him. Bolt noticed them. "Heyo." "G-Greetings..." Aeravelia said. "You seem to be highly relaxed. Is the wind soothing for you?" Cordelia asked. "Yeah. We can say that. So, care to join me?" "Why not?" Cordelia responded. "Come sit with us, step-niece." "Y-Yes," Aeravelia replied, sitting down on the grass. "Today must be my birthday, cause two cute girls are sitting with me." He smiles. "Really? Am I that cute?" Cordelia asked. "Ah.. um.." Aeravelia was embarrassed by such a compliment. "Yes you are." Bolt winked at Cordelia. "How about my step-niece over here?" Cordelia asked while grabbing Aeravelia to her by the abdomen. "Eep!" Aeravelia blurted out as she was startled and embarrassed at the same time. "She is too." He smiles. Aeravelia blushed. "T-T-Thank you..." "Truth is meant to be spoken." Bolt winked. "U-um..." "Tho, Aeravelia, can you give us time? I want to check something with your aunt." Bolt said, smiling. "H-Huh?" "It seems he wants to talk with me alone. Could you return for now?" Cordelia said, before whispering something in her ear. Bolt was curious. "So what do you want to converse with me?" Cordelia asked. "Before I answer that, what did you told your nephew?" "Hm?" Cordelia mouthed. "Not telling, dear. It's a family thing~" "So, if by some chance, I became part of the family, you would tell me, right?" Bolt got near her face. "Hmm," Cordelia said. "Mind your thoughts, dear~" "It wasn't a thought, it was a question." He smirked. "What you think is what you say." "Well, actually I'm more of a act without thinking guy, if you know what I mean." Their noses were touching. Cordelia placed her index finger on Bolt's lips and slightly moved back. "Don't get too reckless." She then chuckled. Bolt smiled. "Hard crowd, I see..." Cordelia lied down. "Hmm.." Bolt positioned himself in top of her. "Do I need to step up the game?" "My, how brave." "We can say that." Cordelia was showing almost no signs of emotion, except a smile. "If I use my ultimate moves even I'll be affected... Damn, this girl's hard..." Cordelia used her right hand in an attempt to swiftly force Boltstryke to swap with her position. As one with greater reach than a Mobian, this was highly probable. Boltstryke was caught off guard, so they changed positions. "Hum?" When he noticed what happened, he blushed. "Wha-Wha-What?!" Cordelia suddenly kissed him. On the lips! He was red. "Wha-Wha-Wha--?!" Strangely, it felt good, but there was something off that was left when Cordelia moved back. "That was your first time, I take it?" He was still red. "It wasn't! You caught me off guard, that's all!" All of a sudden, his lips began to feel cold. "What was that?" After a short while, his lips were freezing as the ice spread across his face. He uses his electricity to harm himself. "Whoops," Cordelia interjected. "I forgot that my lips were still cold." Bolt pulled Cordelia and kissed her. That makes it all worse as Cordelia did not defrost her lips. It sped up the nucleation process, thus freezing him faster. As he stopped kissing her, he said: "Now defrost me, please." He could not move his mouth open as his lips were the first to freeze in the first place. All Cordelia could hear was a momentary incoherent voice. "Oh, right." He gestured his body in a "you don't say" manner. The ice on Boltstryke's face began to melt. "That's better." He said. His face was drenched wet. "Now I'm all wet..." "Let us go back," Cordelia said. "You might catch a cold..." Even though she had not experienced that, even all of her fellow Archosapiens, she knew it well because it was common sense for non-Antiquians in which she had learned as well. Chapter VI - Back Together They returned as the other finished their tea. "So how went you?" Louisius asked Boltstryke. "I went not far from here and I'm cool now." "Cool as in 'wet'," Thomas noticed. "Did you guys play with water or something?" "Yeah. Why the question?" "The awkward thing is Boltstryke is drenched instead of Cordelia. What would have happened if-" Louisius stopped as Aelianos punched him down. "Ow! Hey, you get it right?" "If what?" Boltstryke challenged him to answer. "Nah, it is a thing with grown-ups," Louisius answered. "What?!" Boltstryke took that as an offense. "If you are married, that is," Aelianos said, crossing his arms. "Did I make you feel like you are in the opposite gender or something?" Louisius jested. "Oh wait, that sounded wrong..." "Wait, wha--" Boltstryke finally gets it and gets red. "I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY! And you!" He pointed to Louisius. "Stop joking around!" Louisius smirked. "Finally, my boy!" Lightnings could be seen around Bolt's hands. "I said STOP!" The other Imperial members began to laugh slightly because of Boltstryke's endearing face when he blushed. "Oh, what's up?" Louisius asked. "I was just being symbolical, that is all. Aaaaand that is payback after you missed all the fun in our little tea-house." He canceled the lightnings. "OK then..." "We can't just have all the fun without a friend missing! Right, guys?" Louisius said. The Imperial members nodded normally. "Yeah, it would be boring without the whole company," Caradeus replied. "Hey, by the way, what was YOUR 'fun' outside with Lady Cordelia?" Louisius asked again, smirking. He blushes. "Nothing of YOUR concern! Stop making those questions!" Cordelia spoke up nonchalantly. "Well, he pinned me down and I did the same. After that-" He was red. "CORDELIA!" The others were responding with mixed emotions. Caitlineia was deadpan, regardless. Cordelia chuckled. "How endearing~" She placed her palms on his shoulders and ducked. "I could make him my beloved brother, if no one does not mind~" "Brother?" He was confused. Aelianos sighed silently. "Good thing she found someone she could dote on aside from me..." Cordelia nodded. "Well, more like a suitor, to be exact, since his stunts were not so brotherly, but rather--" He was red again. "STOP WITH THAT!" The other Galaxians were just having fun seeing this. Champ was laughing and Zeus was looking at a photograph. Champ looked at Zeus. "Would you stop looking at that photograph?" "I'm sorry, Champ. You know that this was always hard for me." The other could hear them. "Hm? What bothers you?" Aelianos asked. "Oh, milord. Oh, maybe you don't know, but gods can have child too and... Even with mortals." Zeus answered him. "What he's trying to say is that he had a son with a mortal woman. His son was a demi-god. The thing is in the first battle between gods and a person named Hades, Zeus' son fell from Heaven landing on a random planet. He looked after his son in many planets, never to find him again." Champ continued. "I see..." "I remember that he had a birthmark. A thunder mark inside his tiny quills." Zeus told them. "He was only a little baby..." He clenched his fist. Aelianos nodded. Boltstryke listened. "Well, we're two that never met our family members." Zeus nodded. "That is quite unfortunate, yes." Ruben was thinking. "Did you ever searched Mobius or this planet?" "No, I don't think so." "Why don't we search then? I don't think it's difficult to find an hedgehog here and in Mobius, we can verify that birthmark. Well, it's not me since I know my father." Ashura nodded negatively, since he knew his family. Proxima... "Well, I'm an android and a girl, so I'm on a no." The only one who didn't spoke a word was Bolt. Everyone looked at him. "What?" "A hedgehog, you are." Caradeus said plainly. "Yeah, but why would I..." Boltstryke was suddenly tackled by Ruben who started messing with his quills. "Oh?" Aelianos mouthed. After messing a bit, Ruben says. "He has a little white mark... Kinda like a..." Ruben gets up quickly. "WO--WHAT?!" "Is he the one....?" Aelianos thought. Suddenly, Zeus sends a giant thunder at Boltstryke that throws him far away. Aelianos reached for his right waist with his right hand. His eyebrows slanted. The other Imperial members were with mixed reactions, yet all of them were worried. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Bolt got up. Ruben was shocked. "Bolt... Your belly..." Bolt had a giant hole in the belly. "Wha--?!" "What are you doing, Zeus?" spoke Aelianos in a stern voice. "It's him..." Zeus said, as the hole in Bolt's belly started to regenerate. Ruben was impressed. "Bolt..." "Just as I thought..." Then, the group might hear a faint sound, like trickling water. It seemed rather innocuous at first, but Caradeus in particular might know better... And Bolt might notice that water headed towards him. "Flowing water..." Caradeus sensed. "... Areth, show yourself." The little puddle of water at Bolt's side started to reform into a woman, first her head and arms, and then her torso and legs. She stayed at Bolt's side, seeming concerned about the hedgehog. Bolt's belly fully regenerated, then he took attention to the girl. "I'm so confused right now..." "Are you alright?" The woman asked, worriedly. She placed one hand over his belly just to make sure it was okay. "Queen Arethusa!" Aelianos spoke as he quickly noticed her. "Have you been following us from the Receptacle?" "Of course." Arethusa replied. "I couldn't leave Caradeus to do something rash, could I?" She chuckled. Bolt was confused. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY AM I REGENERATING?!" "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Arethusa." Arethusa introduced herself. Aelianos raised his right eyebrow. "I have no idea, Boltstryke. It might be your healing factor." "I'm sorry lady... But how do I have a healing factor?" Bolt asked. Champ answered: "It looks like your a demi-god. Son of the almighty Zeus. And a survivor to Hades' first AND second attack! You're a legend!" Areth seemed confused, and at a loss about how to answer. She wandered over to Caradeus' side. "Hon, who are these fellows here? Travelers?" She asked, quietly. "They are a... platoon of some sort. Galaxy Army is their assigned name." Caradeus looked at Arethusa. "How is our beloved Arnicia?" "She's doing alright." Arethusa answered. An angel appears in the room. She was gorgeous, but serious. Joshua quickly noticed her presence. The other Imperial members followed eyes. "Another guest, perhaps?" Aelianos asked. "What is your name?" "Oh, hello there." Arethusa greeted the newcomer, along with a small curtsy. "My name's Fuuka. I'm here to deliver news." "Hm? Please, do tell." Areth replied, with a nod. "It is to Ruben and the Galaxians. Mobius is being attacked by Reaper, the god of death." Ruben was shocked. "Reaper? Maybe it's the guy that appeared in the window moments ago. Thanks for your hospitality, but we need to go Aelianos." "More like, the god of lies!" Caradeus exclaimed. "Readying for a month and he is attacking outright? Some god he is!" Louisius shrugged. "Eh, death comes anytime. You clearly know that." "Very well, let's do this," Aelianos spoke. "We are facing a death god himself and we never know when we will be easily snuffed out. Everyone, to your positions! We will be using intergalactic transports." Arethusa put one hand on Caradeus' shoulder, her way of telling him to settle down. "Let's go, hon. There's work to be done." She spoke to him, calmly and quietly. Even though the thought of facing a god of death somewhat scared her, she tried not to show it. Ruben raised his hand. "No, we need you to be here. I'll return only with Boltstryke and Zeus. Champ, Ashura, Proxima and Nefertiti stay." Ruben was determined. "I want you all to train here and prepare, maybe this is only to distract me and to attack this planet. I already have allies in Mobius, so I shall be fine." Ruben smiled. "... I see," Aelianos answered. "Take care, then. Everyone who are to stay here, we must press on in our routine. We shall be on utmost vigilance- Reaper might be making a ruse." Caradeus sighed, slightly disappointed. "Fine... It was nice to battle another deity, though..." "Nah, you will just get us all killed," Louisius jested. "Really now? You lack confidence in my prowess?" "Just kidding!" "The Kaiserdom will support you regardless," Aelianos told Ruben. "Have this with you." He handed Ruben and Boltstryke each an astral comm unit that could be worn like a headphone but on one ear. Except Zeus, of course, since he could probably communicate through inherent intergalactic telepathy as part of his godhood. "Keep in touch with us all." Ruben smiled while gripping the object. "We will Aelianos!" Bolt was ready and Zeus teleported them away. Nefertiti looked worried. "Hmm." Aelianos turned to the others. "You know the drill. Let us continue our routine!" The Imperial officers nodded. "Regardless, we will still fight a deity. No less two of them!" Caradeus exclaimed due to enthusiasm. "Let us see how they fare against our powers!" Erdion smiled. "That would be a challenge to us kings. Much more to our subordinates." "I have faith in the blessings of Aeter upon us," Louisius stated. "The power of our Creator is second to none!" Areth hugged her dear Caradeus, worried for his safety. Epilogue - Get Ready! Champ was excited to see them train. Ruben, Bolt and Zeus appear in Mobius. "Fast! To the Galaxy Army's HQ!" Ruben said while running. In the HQ, many Galaxians were already down, Eclipse was impaled by some sort of metal pipe. "What's this? Can't move anymore?" Reaper said, floating. "I'm... Gonna..." Eclipse faints, Reaper laughs at the sight of pure despair. "WHERE'S YOUR SAVIOR NOW?!" THE END Category:Movie